LEYENDO HARRY POTTER Pasado, presente y futuro
by LuciaCruzBooks
Summary: Una carta le llega a Dumbledore. Una carta del futuro. ¿Que sucedería si Lily, James, Harry, los merodeadores y todos los demás se juntaran para leer los libros?


Era Un día radiante, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y Sentados En un árbol cerca del lago en Hogwarts se encontraban personajes del cinco, cuatro de ellas se hacian Llamar a sí Mismos Los merodeadores y la quinta época Una hermosa pelirroja.

Estaban un Mediados de su séptimo curso, poco Hace Lily Evans por fin habia Aceptado Ser La novia de James Potter, Eso y El Hecho de Ser amiga de la era Remus Lupin El Motivo por Lo Que La prefecta de Gryffindor se encontrara en algo PARECIDO una ONU Día de campo con los Alumnos Más revoltosos de Todo El Colegio.

-Pelirroja Cuanto Falta párrafo cena- Pregunto UN JOVEN de ojos grises.

-Sirius, si acabamos de comer- le reclamo La Joven.

-¿Y eso qué? AÚN tengo hambre- le rebatió Este.

-Entonces metete al lago e intenta pescar algo para comer- le DIJO Lupin Mas que nada para Evitar Que ESE par comenzaran a discutir, pues ya CUANDO empezaban podia Estar en ESO Hasta tres horas.

-Si ... Sirius, yo tengo algo aquí- Dijo Otro joven rollizo Sentado Junto a Ellos Sacando ONU trozo de tarta de melaza.

-Gracias ¡Petter tu si los eres amigo- le DIJO Tomando la tarta- sin este- Como señalo una cola en solitario su casi hermano James Potter ESTABA Sentado con la vista fija en su novia.- bueno cornamenta! ya deja de ver un Lily como idiota y Escucha.

-Él, ha- reacciono el joven- ¿Dijiste algo canuto?

-No tienes remedio- todos rieron ante eso.

era casi hora De que regresaran un colegio, Asi Que Lily les sugirió Que se levantaran para irse, Pero los antes de Que Lo hicieran Ocurrió algo inesperado, Una Extraña luz Debajo de Ellos comenzo una brillar, repentinamente esa luz los envolvió y sintieron Que Caian por ONU precipicio, era TODO bronceado brillante Que no podian ver más allá de su nariz, sintieron Que cayeron por un largo tiempo sin sable Que pasaba. La luz comenzaba a menguar, su Caída disminuyo Un poco Pero No evito Que sintieran Como un frio suelo los recibia, Ellos lo sintieron Como Si se hubieran caído de la cama,

-¡En nombre de los pantalones viejos Más de Merlín ¿Qué fue ESO - grito Sirius incorporándose.

-Fue canuto hechizo de la ONU, Pero No sé De qué tipo- respondio Lupin

-Pues No Fue agradable- agrego Lily James-Amor Está Bien.

-Si, eso creo- respondio MIENTRAS SE levantaban.- ¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunto desorientada La pelirroja, Pero Despues de examinar · El Lugar Levemente Penso Que la habitación ¿Le parecia familiar.

-No Lo Sé pelirroja, - respondio su novio- Oigan, y Peter.

-es Cierto, colagusano ESTABA con Nosotros, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ -? Todos negaron ignorando La Respuesta.

Los chicos comenzaron Ver el Lugar, parecia Que seguían en Hogwarts, era Pero ONU Lugar Que Nunca habian visto (o al Menos La Mayoría de Ellos), era una grande sala bastarte, hay mesas tenia nada ni en solitario UNOS puf sentase Donde, TODO examinaron El Lugar Tratando de Descubrir Que pasaba, si podian ENCONTRAR Alguna pista OA alguien que les explicara. De pronto comenzaron a escuchar Una Voz, se Dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con

-¡Quejicus - grito Sirius- ¡¿QUÉ demonios hiciste ?!

-¡Eso lo deberia Decir yo Negro - le rebatió enojado.

-¡No te agás el tonto, rápido ¿Cuál FUE EL maldito hechizo Que usaste y Por Qué ?!

-¡Yo no fui, debieron Ser ustedes Quienes ...!

-¡Silencio! - se escucho la voz del anciano director Que ESTABA llegando Acompañada de una mujer Que conocían muy bien.

-Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall- exclamo Lily Un poco aliviada- ¿QUÉ Ocurre Aqui?

-en su Momento les contaremos TODO, Pero DEBEMOS Esperar un ALGUNAS las Personas Más, Asi Que por favor Tomen asiento.

Todos obedecieron de Inmediato, Los Cuatro Jóvenes se sentaron juntos y Snape se sento en la ONU Lugar Más Alejado, los Profesores por su parte se sentaron en par un de sillas Que ninguno habia visto, Pero Que de seguro ya Esteban Ahí, o eso creian, era frustrante Estar en es lugar sin nada entendre. En especial para la pelirroja Que de Entre Todos época La Más perspicaz y observadora, Apenas el día de ayer ESTABA Hablando con McGonagall about Do Elección de carrera Como sanadora, Pero la Mujer Que ESTABA Frente de Ellos, sin podia Negar época Que ella, Pero sí Veía ONU alcalde poco y no podia entendre Porque.

Un nuevo par de luces aparecieron y Segundos DESPUÉS aparecieron Alice y Frank Longbottom, también Llegaron Arthur y su Esposa Molly Wesley, el matrimonio Tonks acompañados de una joven de pelo rosa Que parecía tener La Edad de Remus y los Otros, también el gurda bosques del Colegio Rubius Hagrid, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, Los Gemelos y Gideon Fabián Prewett (Hermanos de Molly), y por ultimo el consumado auror Alastor Moody ojo loco.

-Muy bien, Que creo ya Estamos todos reunidos- Hablo el Director al Menos por el Momento- DIJO Más Bajo- SUPONGO Que tendran Muchas Preguntas, Como Porque ESTÁN aquí- todos asintieron- bueno Debo decirles Que hace poco recibi Una visita inesperada. La profesora McGonagall ...

-Eso no es sorpresa, ella debe IR Muchas Veces un su despacho- del hablo Sirius.

-POR Qué hay mejor cierras la boca Black- le riño Snape

-tu no eres nadie para ...

-Silencio- los interrumpió Lily viéndolos con enojo- Los Dos cierren la boca y Dejen Que El director de continuar.

-Gracias señorita Evans-Dijo el Director bueno, Como iba Diciendo, la profesora McGonagall FUE a mi despacho, tal vez la Mayoría no lo ha notado- en ESE Momento vio un Través de Sus gafas de Media Luna a la pelirroja, pues no Que ella dudaba sí se habia percatado de la situación- párrafo Los Que aun no lo perciben, la profesora McGonagall Que esta Frente a Nosotros Tiene un aspecto m alcalde Poco ONU una la que ustedes Deben conocer, sin Es Así señorita Evans.

This asintió en conformity, volteo a ver a su novio y despues de un amigos Sus, era Evidente era Que sueltas Que lo habia notado eso, Pero Ahora Que el director SE HABIA DICHO Los Eran capases de Verlo.

-Bien, La Razón de aspecto m ESE es muy sencilla, la profesora McGonagall Que TENEMOS Aquí, No Es La que ustedes Conocen, ella viene del futuro, del año 2018 Para Ser exactos-Todos Se sorprendieron ante eso.

-Pero profesor Eso Es posible- Indago Remus.

-Al Parecer joven si Lupin, Verán Tanto la profesora McGonagall Como todos ustedes were traidos un this habitación por un Propósito, Y ESO ES change los Futuros Sucesos Que ocurrirán y change así "su" pasado o "Nuestro Futuro". Para lograrlo los Responsables de traernos here enviaron esto- Dijo señalando Una mesa Que Salio de quien sabe Dónde y Encima de ella habia siete libros- ESTOS libros Contaran Sucesos Que ocurrirán Y Nos Daran Pistas para Acabar con lord Voldemort para siempre- Todos se vieron impresionados .

-Si eso es Cierto, debieron Ser magos muy poderosos- comento James.

Que Si -creo joven Potter, de Hecho Tuve platica con un, "mi yo futuro" si Así Se le podria decir- algunos adj quedaron Confundidos por la forma en Que Lo dijo- mi futuro yo los ayudo a Hacer el hechizo, y me aseguraron Que durate El Tiempo Que Estemos here El Tiempo en el exterior se detendrá, de Podemos ASI Leer los Libros sin Presiones o Dificultades.

-Pero Porque TENEMOS Qué Leer-hablo Sirius Sacando una relucir su disgusto por el estudio- no seria Más Fácil Que la minie del futuro nos contara TODO.

-Señor Negro, En Primer Lugar no le permito que me diga de esa mación comenzo la mujer- en Segunda en los libros de heno Cosas Que ni yo misma se, y era de esa forma segura Más párr Estar Aqui e interactuar con ustedes.

-Disculpe ¿Pero interactuar -? Hablo Lily disculpándose por interrumpirla.

-Así it señorita Evans, Una Vez Que Comencemos, el hechizo solitario PUEDE distorsionar El Tiempo y El Espacio Hasta cierto punto, esa es La Razón Por la Que Llegaron es contradictorio, en La Otra habitación- señalo La Puerta por Donde se habian entrado- encuentran Varios de Sus compañero de Los Ultimos cursos Que Llegaron Antes que ustedes y con Una multitud de la era grande bronceado Necesario Tomar ciertas precauciones, were con ESTOS siete libros Que Logramos estabilizar Un Poco Más la fractura del tiempo Que Creamos,: Además Despues de Comenzar la lectura algunos adj Jóvenes vendran, o mejor DICHO seran traidos from El Futuro párrafo Estar Aquí con Todos Nosotros, Ellos también podrian hablarles de Sus vidas pero Existe la posibilidad f de que omitan plazas disponibles ya mar por olvido, vergüenza o miedo- les explico

-Bien, heno Alguna otra PREGUNTA.

-Si ¿En dónde nos encontramos? - Pregunto Remus

-¿Por que estan ESOs here? - Pregunto James señalando un Malfoy ya los Severo

-¿quiénes hijo Los Que vendran del futuro? - Pregunto Lily Interesada

-Si y ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunto Sirius viendo una peli de la rosa.

-Sirius Orión Negro, Cómo puedes no reconocerla- le reclamo La madre de la joven, en Su Tiempo Sirius ya ESTABA encerrado en Azkabán, Pero los antes de Llegar a la habitación ¿Una Extraña voz les aseguró Que El hombre era inocente Y Que hay de Debian Juzgar a nadie.

-A ti si te reconozco primita, Pero una francamente ella.

-Sirius es obvio Que es tu sobrina- Dijo James.

-Mi sobrina, Nymphadora La Pequeña de cuatro años.

-No me llames Nymphadora- le reclamo La Joven Cambiando su tono de cabello, por un Momento no sabia que se era Lo Que pasaba, Pero Despues De Oír eso lo Recordo Todo de golpe, era su tío Sirius ESE Y Sus muy traviesos y divertidos amigos .

-Yo en tu lugar tendria Cuidado canuto- sugirió Remus- Recuerda Que en Nuestra última visita te amenazó con hechizar tu trasero Para Que Quedara pegado al suelo ONU MES CUANDO Pudiera Hacer magia.

-Ha claro, gracias por recordármelo- DIJO La Joven con Una radiante sonrisa entes de ACERCARSE un su tío con varita en mano.

No, no tranquila ya no diré nada.

\- Eso seria Casi un Milagro- Hablo El Castaño con sonrisa- Una Tarde o Temprano Dirás Algo que la vuela a molestar.

-Eso no me ayuda lunático.

-No pretendía Hacerlo canuto

-Bueno ya cállense, ya habra Tiempo para hablar- los interrumpió Alastor molesto.

-Muy bien, Antes que nada les respondere SUS Preguntas, En Primera Esta Es La Sala de menesteres, Es Un salón en Hogwarts Que PUEDE proporcionar casi Cualquier cosa Que se necesite, from Una pluma Hasta Habitaciones Amuebladas, La Puerta por La que Entramos Lleva Directo al gran comedor ¿Que es Donde leeremos los libros, ya Diferencia del resto de Sus compañeros, todos ustedes encontraran SUS dormitorios en Esta habitación. En Segunda Los señores Malfoy ESTÁN here Porque eventualmente se verán involucrados en la Historia Al Igual Que señor Snape. En Tercera y me apena decirlo, no podre decirles Quienes vendran, Pero con un RESPECTO los señores Tonks les puedo INFORMAR algo, sin Verán todos FUIMOS Sacados del Mismo tempo. Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora (esta gruño por lo bajo) Vinieron Un tiempo de Más Que El Alejado del nuestro, Cuando ella tenia 17 años, y Futuros Nuestros invitados Vienen de 1999. Bien Hay Más Preguntas.

-Si Una Cosa Más, ¿Alguna Razón heno Especial para Traer un Tantos Estudiantes y ademas Separar una "nuestro grupo" de Ellos - Indago James.

-Yo respondere un eso- Dijo McGonagall- Verán ustedes, se podrian Decir, hijo Los Principales Que Deben de conocer lo Que esta escrito en estos libros, facilmente podriamos haberlos traidos en solitario una ustedes, Pero La Razón para Traer un Tantos ES · intentar crear de Conciencia , Verán Muchos de los Jóvenes Que se graduaran con ustedes hijo magos fuertes y habilidosos, Pero Que por Desgracia se negaron a Hacer algo en contra de ... de Voldemort- Dijo la profesora con un poco de dificultad- Tal vez haciéndoles conocer los Sucesos Futuros y Las Desgracias y alegrías Que ocurrirán puedan Tener Más Apoyo en la guerra Que esta en puerta.

-¿Algo más -? Indago el anciano

-No profesor, No Más preguntas- FUE Lily La que hablo tapándole la boca de un Sirius Que evidentemente Queria Decir algo.

-Muy bien then síganme- todos Ellos comenzaron a Caminar Detrás del director, al Cruzar la puerta pudieron ver ONU Lugar y Efectivamente se encontraban en el gran comedor, Una gran Cantidad de alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso de Estaban Sentados en cuatro mesas esperándolos, en la parte de enfrente ESTABA los Profesores y la profesora McGonagall de Su Tiempo, se acercaron a la parte de enfrene Que ESTABA reservada para Ellos MIENTRAS SUS espaldas una puerta del la desaparecía- y bien, ¿a quien le gustaria leer El Primer Capítulo - Pregunto el director CUANDO todos habian Tomado Haciendo.

-Yo lo hare profesor- FUE Remus El que ofrecio.


End file.
